


Blood In The Water

by lamb_bitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bleeding, Blood, Bloodplay, Buckets, Cunnilingus, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Menstruation, it's wholesome i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamb_bitch/pseuds/lamb_bitch
Summary: A random nosebleed triggers something primal in Kanaya.(note: this work contains bloodplay elements but DOES NOT contain any violence/cutting/biting)
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Blood In The Water

"Oh crap, not again."

Rose stared down at the tiny red splotches now adorning her white t-shirt. She lifted two fingers to her upper lip and confirmed her suspicion then swivelled around in her computer chair, her hand cupping her philtrum in an attempt to staunch the flow.

"Rose What The Hell Is Going On"

Kanaya tossed the book she was reading to the side as she rushed to make sure Rose was okay.

"Why Is There Blood Coming From Your Face Suddenly Whats Wrong"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. It's just a nosebleed."

"A What"

Kanaya peered as Rose lifted her hand, revealing a trickle of blood that was steadily dribbling from her right nostril.

"A nosebleed. It's a weird thing that happens in humans, the inside of our noses can sometimes just start spontaneously bleeding. I don't remember exactly why they happen, I think something to do with air pressure. They usually occur in young children but I've had them all my life. They're basically harmless, don't worry."

Kanaya wasn't paying much attention. Her gaze was completely fixed on Rose's blood. It's flow only seemed to be getting more intense, painting her usually pale lips a deep crimson.

"I'm guessing trolls can't get nosebleeds then?"

Kanaya kept staring, unable to look away. It was almost mesmerising. The way it seemed to glisten even in the dim light of the room. The way it lightly pulse out of her nose like a steady mountain stream. The way it-

"Kanaya?"

She looked up, regaining eye contact and taking a moment to try and compose herself before replying.

"Youre Correct I Dont Believe Trolls Ever Get Nosebleeds"

Rose tilted her head slightly, puzzled.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes Of Course Everything Is-"

As she spoke, she couldn't help but focus on the red streaks leading down to Rose's lips. Without even thinking, Rose poked out her tongue and licked up some of the fresh blood. Kanaya audibly gulped. She froze in place for a good couple of seconds before blinking and returning to what she had been saying.

"-Everything Is Fine Let Me Go And Fetch A Tissue For You"

"Are you sure-"

Kanaya tried her hardest to keep eye contact but she couldn't help herself. It was only for less than half a second, but her eyes again darted downwards. Rose noticed this and Kanaya, noticing that she had noticed, made an even more concerted effort to keep eye contact. 

"Yes Im Fine Why"

Rose just stared at her for a few seconds, then smirked. It was a smirk that Kanaya knew very well; a smirk that signalled that Rose Lalonde had found the gap in your defences, found the perfect opportunity to attack. A smirk that let anyone who came into contact with it know that she was completely in control and always had been. A smirk that made it seem like she had planned everything meticulously and, merely feigning ignorance, now chose to reveal her cards and strike. Rose revelled in these moments. She leaned in closer, staring the troll directly in the eyes.

"This is turning you on, isn't it?"

Kanaya reflexively cowered backwards, falling onto the bed. Rose was, of course, absolutely right, but Kanaya still instinctively protested.

"What  
Of Course Not What Are You-"

Rose pushed her face even closer, now only centimetres away.

"Kiss me."

Kanaya's façade of innocence only lasted a moment before she gave in. She could smell it, a strange metallic-y smell she'd never experienced before. She cautiously parted her lips and slowly leaned in only for Rose to suddenly lurch forward. Their tongues met and blood started to spill down into both their mouths. It washed over Kanaya's tongue like wild rushing rapids. She pushed her tongue deeper into Rose's mouth, trying to taste as much as possible. It tasted the same way it smelled, an unfamiliar metal taste that was for some reason unbearably intoxicating to Kanaya. So different from the taste of troll blood, such an exciting new delicacy. She savoured the new taste for as long as she could until Rose eventually pulled away to breathe.

"Wow, you're really-"

Before she could finish, Kanaya desperately licked Rose's lips clean and continued up to her nose. She lapped up every millilitre until all that remained was a fading riverbed of a dried blood. Kanaya pulled away and seemed to snap out of her feeding frenzy, suddenly looking incredibly embarrassed.

"Oh My Goodness I Am So Sorry"

Rose shook her head.

"No no no, it's okay! I had no idea you were so... into this kinda stuff."

Kanaya tilted her head down as she spoke. Her voice was low and apologetic.

"Yes  
Its Rather Embarrassing  
Ive Been Captivated By Blood All My Life  
And Ive Secretly Wondered About The Taste Of Human Blood Since I Met The Four Of You   
But Always Been Far Too Ashamed To Ask  
The Consumption Of Blood Is Not Uncommon In Troll Culture  
But From What I Can Tell It Has Always Been Considered Taboo Throughout Earth History   
So Ive Kept My Desires To Myself All This Time   
But I Suppose The Meowbeast Is Out Of The Fabric Container Now"

Kanaya kept her head hung, looking ashamed of her previous outburst. Rose, after hearing this and sensing the grief in Kanaya's voice, hugged her tightly and tenderly pet her hair.

"You should have told me about this sooner."

The anxious fear that had loomed over Kanaya during her confession dissipated and she looked up.

"It Isnt Weird"

Rose pulled away from the embrace, keeping a tender hand on the trolls shoulder and smiling.

"Well, it was a little weird at first, but seeing you get so aroused was incredibly cute. I don't think I've ever seen you get so worked up before."

Kanaya laughed, relieved.

"Thats True  
I Dont Exactly Know What Came Over Me"

They both laughed and then a small silence fell between them. Rose got up from the bed and retrieved some pocket tissues from a drawer by the bed, wiping away at the remaining stubborn residue on her face. As she looked down at the blood-smeared tissue, a vivid image suddenly flashed in her mind, an image that instantly made her feel incredibly embarrassed. Her cheeks reddened as she stood in place looking down at the crumpled paper, wondering if she should act on this premonition. She made her decision, took a second to choose her words then turned back to Kanaya.

"Kanaya, this 'captivation' by blood, as you put it, it's..."

She paused, the words seeming to get stuck in her mouth.

"...it's an erotic captivation, right?"

Kanaya was a little taken aback but answered honestly.

"Yes It Is  
Why"

Rose again paused, knowing what she was about to reveal and trying to work out how Kanaya would react to it.

"Well, I... feel I should let you know about something. How much do you know about human anatomy?"

Kanaya had no idea what Rose was alluding to, but the girls uncharacteristic hesitation made her a little nervous. Not the depressive nervousness of before but a new, hot and curious nervousness.

"Very Little Im Afraid  
It All Felt Strangely Voyeuristic To Me So I Never Looked Into It In Detail  
Other Trolls Engaged In More Indepth Research On That Topic  
Some Out Of Scientific Curiosity  
Some For More Perverse Reasons"

Rose grinned.

"I think I can guess at who you're alluding to there."

They both exchanged knowing looks.

"Indeed  
Anyway Why Do You Ask"

"Alright, I'm going to have to oversimplify here, but here goes. So, unlike trolls, humans can have one of two sets of distinct genitalia. Humans like John and Dave have these things called 'penises' that look and function similarly to troll genitals. However humans like me and Jade have vaginas, which, well you've seen what mine looks like-"

"Yes  
It Resembles An Inverted Version Of A Tentabulge"

"Sort of, yes. As part of our reproductive cycle, unless we've been fertilised by someone with a penis, humans with vaginas regularly shed the lining of their uterus, which means that once a month we bleed from down there."

It took Kanaya a second to process the information, but after realising what Rose was telling her she blushed and reflexively looked down.

"And I'm telling you this because, well, today is that time of the month for me..."

Both girls' cheeks were now burning an intense scarlet. A slight tremble started to emerge in Kanaya, it shook her voice ever so slightly as she spoke.

"I See"

It took a long time for either of them to make a move. They both just sat there on the bed, flushed and avoiding eye-contact. They both knew what they wanted to do but neither had any idea how to initiate such an act. It was an agonising wait. And then both at once-

"Do you want to-"  
"Would You Be-"

They both laughed nervously. It became acutely apparent to them that words would be inadequate from this point on. And so, as words were so often used as a crutch by both parties, things at first moved very slowly. Small posture adjustments and subtle inching towards each other was all they could muster. Eventually Rose tired of the standstill and started to animate. She moved to the edge of the bed and gestured for Kanaya to kneel on the floor who quickly fumbled to oblige. Rose uncrossed legs and unzipped her skirt.

"Can you-?"

Kanaya helped pull the skirt down Rose's legs, revealing pink underwear submerged under a pair of thick black tights. She started to peel the slightly sticky fabric away, silently marvelling at how soft Rose's thighs felt against her fingertips. The tights gave way to unveil her fresh cotton panties, decorated with a simple skull design. How was she this perfect? Kanaya's whole essence seemed to twitch and shiver. Her breathing quickened as she slowly moved her face closer.

"Rose"

Her voice trailed off. Rose ran a gentle hand through Kanaya's hair, delicately brushing the dark black fringe to the side, before reaching back down to remove her underwear. To the interior of their pink fabric stuck a puffy white maxipad, and to that stuck a small maroon spot about the size of a thumbprint. Rose shimmied the panties off and lay back, spreading her legs. Kanaya had seen Rose's vagina before but this time it looked completely different. Its usual dewy pinkness was offset by the dark blood seeping out like some grand maroon estuary. Kanaya stared in awe at its supreme beauty, her face gradually gliding ever closer. She hallucinated the feel of the thick blood splashing against her tongue and felt herself shiver from head to toe. The sight and smell of it all temporarily broke something in Kanaya and she started letting out a helpless, whining sound. She desperately tried to call Rose's name but all that came out were disjointed syllables.

"R  
Rose  
I  
Im"

Rose had come to learn exactly what these pathetic noises meant.

"Hold on."

Rose temporarily closed her legs and bent over to reach under the bed. From behind a few shoeboxes she pulled out an old iron bucket, the grey metal of its insides discoloured by telltale green stains. She placed it down in front of the bed and Kanaya knelt against it. Even just looking down into its filthy depths turned her on, tapping in to some deep perversion ingrained within every trolls' collective psyche. Kanaya unbuttoned her skirt and quickly pulled down some lacy underwear, not wasting any time. Her deep green tentabulge was already extended and pulsing. It was larger than most other trolls', a fact that Kanaya had always been embarrassed about, but which Rose couldn't help but find impossibly hot. She pointed its tip down into the bucket and positioned two hands on its length. Rose reopened her legs and Kanaya hurriedly shifted into position.

"Ready?"

Kanaya just made another moaning sound, which could be reasonably considered as a "Yes". Rose wrapped her hands around the trolls elegant long horns and pulled. Kanaya immediately opened wide and stuck out her tongue, plunging it as far as she could into Rose. Heavy, wine-coloured blood poured into her mouth and she gulped it down, its taste richer and its scent stronger than the blood from before, than any blood she'd ever tasted. There was much more of it too, so much that it quickly filled Kanaya's mouth and started to spill out onto her chin. Rose's grip tightened, her thighs involuntarily squeezing against Kanaya's head as she licked.

"Ahh... Oh gog yes..."

Rose pulled on her horns harder. Kanaya kept on licking, her long tongue able to deeply penetrate, slick with menses and saliva. Rose gasped as Kanaya moved her tongue upwards, brushing against her clit as she slurped up as much blood as she possibly could. Kanaya's hands squeezed around her bulge, feeling its rhythmic pulse start to get stronger and stronger. Rose moved two fingers down to her clit and started to frantically rub with Kanaya's tongue still wiggling deep inside her. Their desperate moans seemed to sync up, both rising in intensity every second, both almost about to go over the edge for minutes on end. Then Rose's knees buckled, her thighs squeezed even tighter and her vaginal muscles all contracted at once against Kanaya's tongue, her moans turning into screams.

"Ahhh! Kanaya! I'm gonna-"

Both girls came at the exact same moment, down to the millisecond. Rose's back arched and her hips bucked violently. Kanaya's whole body spasmed as a thick stream of frothy green cum burst out into the bucket, pumping endlessly from her writhing, twitching bulge. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she pulled her tongue out from the now shaking Rose. After the last of her cum squirted out from her tip, Kanaya collapsed backwards onto the floor. Rose panted heavily but attempted to speak in between breaths.

"That was... so... so good..."

There was no response so Rose peered over the edge of the bed to see Kanaya just laying there on the floor, unconscious. Rose wasn't worried by this. She knew that, due to the sheer volume of energy expelled during a troll orgasm, it wasn't uncommon for them to immediately fall asleep afterwards. Rose used the last of her energy to lift Kanaya up onto the bed, cuddled up to her, then followed her lead and fell fast asleep. As they slept they both seemed to let out a sigh of contented relief, feeling so completely safe and happy in this warm, messy embrace.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> goddamn who'd have thunk that the most wholesome thing i've written to date would be a fucking bloodplay fic, huh
> 
> i'm pretty proud of this one ngl, it took me quite a while to get it right but i think i did a pretty decent job. sorry that the actual sex part is kinda short tho i tried to make it as long as i could whilst still making it feel natural, it's a difficult balance to get right.
> 
> i got no idea if anyone will find this at all hot but i hope so, sound off in the comments i guess lol
> 
> next fic might be an Um Jammer Lammy fic but I've also got an idea for a fic about 8ullying a certain someone so... we shall have to see...
> 
> catch ya later, pervs
> 
> (edit: i wrote this whilst still reading through act 5, and it seems like the events of this fic may get contradicted in the main narrative. this is why you don't write fanfic before you've finished the media in question, kids)


End file.
